Arm Wrestling
by sammiepop
Summary: Penny is bored one day so Leonard suggests a spot of arm wrestling. Can Penny beat the boys and in particular Sheldon? THIS IS NOT A SHENNY! FRIENDSHIP ONLY PEOPLE!


**Whaddup Moonpie? Okay, so I understand I haven't been tending to my other fics (sorry) so think of this as an apology present. It is only a One-shot as I seem to be having commitment problems at the moment. Enjoy!**

"Leonarrd, I'm boored!" Penny slammed the door of 4A shut and glanced expectantly around the room. She got her desired result; the boys were all staring at her. She put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows playfully, waiting for someone to give her something to do.

"I know what you could do." Howard waggled his eyebrows invitingly at Penny. He knew the best result he could get was her not hitting him, but hey, what's life without fun?

"Not if you were the last man on Earth Howard." Penny said flatly. She didn't even bother to roll her eyes anymore; it was kind of a ritual now. Howard would make a disgusting comment and Penny would counter. Simple.

"Well I was looking on the internet and I saw something about arm wrestling. Could be fun, huh?" Leonard grinned goofily at Penny, his hands playing nervously with his hoodie. Penny considered. She could probably beat them all hands down. She sniggered to herself. Hands down. Ha ha.

"Sure, Sheldon will you be participating?" Sheldon, who had been unusually quiet through this whole thing, started at the mention of his name.

"I assume latex gloves will be worn at all times?" Penny did roll her eyes then.

"Yes Sheldon, gloves will be worn at all times, yada yada yada, let's go!"

"Ready. Set. Go!" Penny grinned as Leonard pushed against her arm with all his might. It didn't even move her an inch. She let out an exaggerated sigh and leaned back in her chair. Leonard was getting visibly frustrated now so Penny decided to put an end to his misery. With a flick of her wrist, Leonard's arm landed with a thud on the table. One down, three to go.

"Ready. Steady. Go!" BAM! Howard's hand came crashing down onto the table with a large smacking sound. He leapt up and screamed, running toward the freezer for some peas. Penny was surprised. She hadn't realised Howard was _that_ weak. Oh well. She hadn't hit him that hard. Two down, two to go.

"Right Raj, you ready to go?" Raj nodded slightly apprehensively. "Let's hope you last longer than Howard." Penny turned and winked at Howard "I bet you've heard that before."

"Ha ha. Can you just go please?" Howard was obviously not amused.

"Three. Two. One. Go!"

"Wow Raj, you're pretty good!" Penny relaxed her hand ever so slightly and allowed Raj to push her hand a tiny bit. Then, when she sensed he was relaxing his muscles, banged his arm down onto the table.

"Yes! Haha, sucks to be you, you totally fell for it!" Penny, who had recently jumped out of her seat with joy, sat back down and smiled at Raj. "Sorry sweetie, but I win again." She paused then turned to her right.

"Ooh Sheeldon! Time to looose!"

"Penny, Penny, Penny." Sheldon began, shaking his head. But Penny was already up and stood in front of him.

"Sheldon. You sad you would play. You will play. Now!" Penny glared imperiously at Sheldon and he stared coolly back, waiting for her to get impatient. It happened surprisingly quickly.

"Sheldoooon, come oon! You said you would plaay!"

"Penny. If I did not want to play before you started whining at me, what makes you think that I will want to play now?" Sheldon stood up and looked down at Penny, half expecting her to back down. Unfortunately this only served to anger her. She took a step back so that she wouldn't have to crane her neck so far and crossed her arms. "Sheldon. Do NOT think that you can intimidate me with that whole towering over me crap. You may be 7 God damn inches taller than me but so help me I will wrestle your skinny ass to the ground so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week. Now get your ass to the table and arm wrestle me!" Sheldon stared at Penny for a small moment then sank down in his spot and put his arm on the table.

"Let's wrestle."

"Ready. Set. Go!" Penny pushed. Nothing happened. She glanced at Sheldon's face and saw that he was staring at her with one eyebrow raised. _Oh my God is he even trying? _That one wild though flashed through Penny's mind. She pushed a bit harder. Still nothing. The guys, standing off to the side, were wondering what was going on. Was Penny doing the same thing she did with Raj? That must it, Penny couldn't possibly be losing to _Sheldon _could she?

Sheldon flexed his arm and Penny lost half an inch. He watched the looked of panic cross her face and pushed again, making her lose another half an inch. Penny was trying as hard as she could to try and make it look like she wasn't pushing as hard as she possibly could. Howard was the first to notice. His eyes widened as he realised that Penny wasn't faking it. She was honestly losing to Sheldon!

"Something wrong Penny? Feeling a little soft?" Leonard looked strangely at Howard then a smile slowly spread across his face as the realization dawned upon him.

"Seriously Howard, that was _weak_." Penny turned her head to glare at them and Sheldon used her distraction to push her arm again. 2 inches gone this time.

"Aw damn it! Now look what you did!" Penny burst out. It was obvious to everyone that she was getting annoyed.

"Honestly Penny, you've got the upper body strength of a Keebler Elf." Sheldon didn't even say it with malice, he was simply stating a fact. He was therefore bewildered when Penny flared up the way she did.

"I swear to God Sheldon, I will rip off your arm and shove it up your ass so far that you'll be choking on it. Sideways."

"Not physically possible Penny-"

"Oh shut up Sheldon."

"As you wish"

"Okay, I'm getting bored now so I have a suggestion." Howard came and plonked himself down on the floor by the table. "I can see that neither of you are properly pushing anymore so I give both of you 30 seconds to push as hard as you physically can." Sheldon and Penny looked at each other. Neither of them wanted to give in but they were both tired.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Oh thank God, then lets go!" Howard stood up and checked his watch. "Ready, steady, annd GO!"

Penny and Sheldon both threw themselves into pushing. Forgetting that Leonard, Howard and Raj were watching they both let off a sudden stream of giggles at the exact same time. Penny grabbed Sheldon's hand with both of hers and pushed, to no avail.

Sheldon was bemused. That laugh was obviously air in his throat that had been dislodged when he was pushing. But Penny seemed to find it amusing apparently. She was now trying to push his arm with both hands and failing miserably, but Sheldon didn't really feel like gloating. He looked at Penny, who had seemingly recovered from her laughing fit, and winked at her. Then he banged his arm down upon the table.

"OH GOOD LORD! THE PAIN, LEONARD, THE PAIN!"

"Sheldon?! What the hell?" Leonard rushed over to Sheldon and tried to look at his arm. "What the hell happened?"

"BAZINGA! You really thought I was hurt." For Sheldon had pulled another of his classic pranks on Leonard.

**Tada! Whaddya think? Pretty cool huh? I'm pretty proud of that actually, its probably the longest thing I've ever written. All for you guys!**


End file.
